Colder Than Ice
by Silverlaugh
Summary: Renesmee breaks a girl's heart who, devestated and furious, heads to Volterra asking for death. But what's she's given is a fate far worse. This is a story of power, of love lost and gained, of what happens when a girl's heart turns to ice and she's hellbent on revenge. This is Crystal's story. Renesmee/OC, Alec/OC
1. The Tour

Sitting in the tree, I could see everything. And as I stared into the crowd of unknown faces covered by velvet red hoods, I realized something. I suppose it was a decision I made long ago but even so it came very shocking and quick to me.

I hate Italians.

Maybe it was based on stereotypes, or maybe it was the shame I felt for them having had one of greatest empires to ever exist fall so suddenly. Either way I hated them. But I wasn't there for the Italians, not that day.

My name is Crystal and I have heard of a power, a power greater than any other thriving in secret in the city of Volterra. And I've come to meet its leader.

I released the branch I'd been grasping and jumped from the tree. The city was like a sea of red as the people celebrated some annual event. I drew my own red hood closer to my face and moved swiftly through the crowd. It was madness, masses of bodies entangling at the heart of the crowd, some staying put and others moving towards a tall dark structure. I cursed underneath my breath. From here I did not know where to go. The building I searched for was out of my sight and I needed someone to help me find it before it was too late.

I looked around. Then I saw what I was looking for. A woman stood off to the side in the shade with a few other people, smiling and pointing. Her beauty was breathtaking and I knew I'd found one.

The people left as I approached her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, her mahogany hair catching the wind and giving off a scent like vanilla. When she smiled her teeth gleamed white, such a contrast to the red lipstick coloring her perfect lips.

"_Palazzo dei Priori_?" I asked in my best Italian.

She smiled. "I speak English."

I returned it. "Was it that obvious I needed it?"

"No, I could tell you were American by your clothing You're very beautiful." She said and I knew she was lying. I wasn't wearing anything too special; fairly short shorts and a half-shirt that hung loosely around my frame. One white, one black with green converse. She, on the other hand, was stunning. She was wearing a strapless red dress that pushed her breasts slightly higher and topped right below her butt, exposing her long beautiful legs completely. I met her eyes which were an odd shade of purple. What did she think would happen if you put blue contact on red eyes?

I shook my head. "That's a huge compliment coming from you."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She was getting bored of the small talk. "Well the clock tower is in that direction." She pointed in front of us. "But hey, before you go over there, why don't you join the tour? It's free and we will actually pass by the tower before it's over."

I nodded. This was what I'd been waiting for. "Uh okay. I'm guessing you're gonna be the guide?"

"Yep, my name's Heidi." She said before walking in front of me. "Here, I'll show you where the others are waiting and we can start the tour."


	2. The Volturi

The walls along the hallway we walked could only be described as magnificent. The medieval influences of the architecture was inspiration and the art was more than realistic. Heidi was leading myself along with nearly forty others to God-knows-were and was nimbly pointing out pieces along the walls as we went, not completely caring to continue her tour guide façade. But I knew better.

I walked at the head of the group, wishing to be the first to wherever Heidi led but I took a moment to glance behind me. Most of the group was adults however a few elderly and children were here and there. I knew the people around me knew nothing of the truth as they walked to their deaths. That was fine with me, I would walk with them.

We approached a grand door, twice the size of any I'd ever seen. A few of the men moved towards the front to offer their assistance but Heidi had the door open in mere moments. I could feel the excitement grow within the crowd as we stepped into the room.

"Welcome to Volterra!"

I could only observe a few things before the door was closed. The room was very dimly lit if lit at all and the person whose beaming welcome had echoed around the room stood in front of a chair. Or was it a throne?

Two men sat beside either side of him in identical seats, a blonde haired one with a look of boredom and the other an expression of apathy. The man in the middle had long black hair and a pleasant smile. All three had red eyes.

The door closed. Then came the screams as the vampires befell the crowd.

I was not one of the ones who screamed though, even as the leader of the Volturi crashed into me and pinned me to the floor. Intrigue claimed his expression.

"You hold no fear of death?"

"None." I said and offered him my neck. This man who straddled my waist leaned down to press his lips to my neck. I could feel his teeth as they grazed the skin. Then he stopped.

"Why?"

The noises around me were deafening; the screams, the rips and tears, and the slurps. I didn't answer and the man brought his hand to my face, holding my cheek. My eyes widened as his rolled and I could feel him watch my thoughts. I desperately tried to hide my motives from the intruder but to no avail. He drew his hand away. He swallowed.

"Oh my, how cruel— wishing for your own death to bring pain to another." His eyes shined. "Well that_ is_ interesting."

Before I could blink I was being pulled to my feet and lead away from the dying crowd.

"Jane my dear." The man addressed a blonde who was leaning over a young boy. She looked up, blood draining off her chin. "I'd like you to take Crystal here and put her in one of our guest rooms. I would do it myself however, you see, I am quite famished."

The girl looked to me and I took a step back. It looked like she wanted to eat me rather than put me to bed. She grabbed my wrist with crushing force and pulled me after her. I was too slow and for most of our short journey, could not keep up. The next thing I saw was a door as I was being forced through it and onto the floor. It slammed shut behind me. I was guessing the anger aimed at me had been from the fact that she'd had to stop feeding to follow an order. She'd get over it.

I looked over the room. It was surprisingly bland. There was a single sized bed in one corner, above it a small window with bars. Through the spaces between them the hallway could be seen. There was a dresser to the right of the bed and a bookshelf on the opposite wall. It only had one book. Even from the other side of the room I could read the title on the spine; The Holy Bible. I smirked. It was either very ironic, or very malicious. No doubt the only guests this room knew were humans and for the faithful, the book was a symbol of hope. A hope that would never be realized.

I sat on the bed and cradled my wrist gently, cursing the girl named Jane. By her doing the bone had popped out of place. I shut my eyes and thought. There was no way the Volturi would be allowing me to leave alive so why bother trying to fix it, the pain would be over soon. But say there was a chance of escape, and say decided to take it, then what? I would be at a disadvantage.

Looking at my twisted wrist I shivered. I couldn't do this._ C'mon Crystal, be a woman!_ Carefully I put my hand between my thighs to hold it in place and gripped just above the misplaced bone. I took in a deep breath through my nose and held it. Before I could psych myself out, I yanked the bone back into place. Pain exploded under the surface of my arm and I let out a cry. Soon the pain dulled down to an ache and my breath came shallow and fast as I collapsed on the bed with my eyes closed. I let out a swear.

"I've heard it said that woman shouldn't curse." I looked up. A boy hovered above me, his dark hair falling barely above his eyebrows. Dried blood stuck to his mouth and neck. "It's unladylike."

He let out a growl and buried his face in my neck. From all the storied I'd heard, having your blood taken was a pleasing experience. But these vampires didn't have fangs and the pain was nerve wracking as his teeth bit past my skin. It was an extremely odd feeling as he savagely drank and pressed his body on top of mine, pushing me harder into the mattress. I grew dizzy as the ceiling swam through my vision.

"That's enough Alec."

The boy instantly drew himself from me and stared at the person in the doorway. I turned to see as well. It was Jane.

"But sister, she's so sweet—"

"Leave this one, Aro wishes her to stand trial."

Alec looked as though he really wished to continue but heeded his sibling's instructions and moved from the bed. I watched as they disappeared from the doorway, black cloaks flowing behind them like water and that was the last I saw before I blacked out.


	3. The Trial

When I awoke, I was once again alone. The door was shut and on my assumption locked. I touched my neck and grimaced, the wound had only just begun to heal and was still moist with drying blood. Suddenly Jane's words about a trial ran through my mind and I shook my head. This was far more troublesome than I'd expected it to be. But if I was going to be again in a room full of vampires, I would rather not tempt them any further than my presence alone did.

I took off my shirt and ripped the sleeves off, making a sort of tank top. Then I bit my tongue, causing my mouth to salivate and stuffed the fabric into my mouth as I dressed once more. Once the fabric was a wet as I could possibly get it, I wiped at my neck, hissing as I traced over the wound, taking off as much blood as I could.

I mopped up the sweat on my forehead with the bloody shirt and then tossed them both over the side of the bed. As they met the ground, the door opened.

Jane walked in, taking note of the floor. "This is not your home, you will clean after yourself for there are no maids here."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not my mother."

"No, if I were you would have learned not to trash other peoples' homes." Her expression went unchanged as she threw something on the bed. "These are the clothes you will wear when you stand before the Volturi."

I looked over the garments on the bed. It was a three piece outfit— a long sleeved shirt with sequin around the color and cuffs, long fashionable black pants, and black heels. Each piece had garnishing of gold. I raised my eyebrow. "Has no one here heard of the rainbow? I'm not wearing this."

Jane moved closer to me. "You will not defy the desires of my master, do you wish to die?"

I crossed my arms. "As a matter of fact, I do. I didn't come here to be some creeper's Barbie doll to play dress up with."

"Insolent human." She sneered. "Fine then, I will dress you myself."

Before I could offer further protest, I was pushed onto the bed, cold air clinging to my legs as my shorts were yanked to the ground and replaced by silk. She didn't bother taking the shirt off, she simply tore it in half and then tossed it aside. I pushed her off of me.

"What the hell, I'm not a four year old I can dress myself!"

Jane ignored me however and neared the door. She turned around. "Alec will return for you in five minutes. Have your testimony ready." The door slammed shut.

I kicked the bed, trying to let out some of my frustration. None of this was supposed to happen; I was supposed to be dead right now. I'd left a letter for Renesmee which she would be receiving and if I wasn't deceased as I'd planned, this would all be in vain. What purpose could my life serve now?

"Dammit!" I screamed.

"I know I've said it once before but ladies really shouldn't swear." Alec was leaning coolly in the doorway, smirk on his thin lips.

"Bite me vampire boy." I lashed out. He appeared in front of me.

"It would be a pleasure. There is truly nothing I enjoy more than willing prey."

I pushed him aside. "Aren't you supposed to take me to some trial or something?"

He nodded. "Of course, follow me."

He led me out of the room and into a hallway. I kept my attention on the ground. I wished to see no more of the place I was in as even the smell of blood had not yet abandoned the air. In no time we were in the room I'd arrived in before, and I was led to the middle of the floor, standing before the three rulers.

They sat dignified in their thrones, the eccentric one, Aro, with his hands interlocked holding his chin up.

"Ah, hello there Crystal! How has your stay been?" he asked.

"Fine."

He smiled. "Good, I am so relieved. So, do you know why you stand before us as you do?"

I shook my head. "No."

"As you know, I have read your thoughts therefore I am aware that you knew of us before stepping through our door. Seeing as I am a fair ruler, I would like to give you a chance to explain yourself to my brothers." His smile was unwavering.

I shifted my weight and looked around. There were more people in the room, most likely body guards of a sort. They stared at me hungrily, for my death or my blood I did not know. I swallowed.

"I, I was in love."

"Many people make such claims; this is nothing new to us. For your crimes, you must die." Caius spoke matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't finished." They seemed surprised at my boldness but let me continue. "I fell in love with someone you all know very well, well at least her family."

Marcus raised his brows. "Her?"

I nodded. "Renesmee Cullen is her name."

Aro's eyes shown with delight. "I remember her indeed, the young halfling daughter of Edward and Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Even they held her in hish esteem. But now it was my turn, my story. So I set my shoulders apart and held my head high, and I began to speak. "Everything was great, we were in love; her parents accepted us and she, she promised me the world. One day she came to my house with tears in her eyes and said she'd live forever and that she couldn't make it without me. When I asked her what she was talking about, she showed me everything. She could do this, this thing where she could show me her thoughts. And when she saw I did not run from her, she promised to make me hers." I swallowed, biting my tongue. This was becoming difficult.

But the vampires waited patiently as I mustered the courage to continue. "We set a date, a night when the moon was high in the sky and she would change me under its light. That was the plan, but she didn't stick to it."

"How unfortunate. So, what did you do?" Aro asked.

"I went to the agreed spot and waited for her. She did show but I could tell something was wrong. She grabbed my hand and sat down with me on the ground and she said 'this isn't real'. And she went on about how we were just a 'phase' and how 'wrong' our love truly was. And then she kissed me, one last time, before leaving me in the dark. I called after her as she moved into the trees and toward something that looked strangely like a huge dog. I didn't know what that was about, I didn't care. I was heartbroken. Renesmee was all I had and she'd just discarded me like a forgotten chew toy."

I tried to regain my composure, forcing the venom from my words.

"So naturally you wished to die." Marcus observed.

I nodded.

Caius crossed his legs. "Why here? There are plethoras of ways for a human to end their life. Why come to the Volturi, why come to us?"

I scoffed. "What good would simple suicide do? No, I wanted Renesmee Cullen to suffer beyond the way she hurt me and a little guilt from my death would not do that. She knows the vampire law, as do I. No human may know the truth for it's far too much of a liability. I knew it was more likely you'd kill me than turn me if I faced you so I headed for Italy. But I'd left her a letter stating that I'd meant to be turned. If she has any love left for me at all, she's on her way here. The plan was for her to follow that thought process and conclude, with my death, that my plan had failed and you'd killed me instead. By death was my objective from the beginning."

Silence ensued. The three leaders glanced at one another in turn, seeming to have made a silent decision. Aro rose from his throne and nodded towards someone in the shadows. A man stepped forward.

"Eleazar, if you would." He gestured towards me with a smile.

Eleazar stepped towards me and grabbed my hand before politely bringing it to his lips to kiss. I frowned as his eyes widened. He turned to Aro.

"No."

"No what? You must be a little more specific my friend."

"No, it would not be wise to change her."

My eyebrows creased. Change? Why couldn't they just kill me? Aro turned to me and smiled. "Thank you my dear, I will send for you when we've reached a verdict."

Alex was at my side in the next second, pulling me towards the door. When we'd left the room I stopped. "Wait."

He paused. "Why?"

"I want to hear this."

He shook his head. "I am to take you back to your room and nothing else." He began to pull me again down the hallway. I let my feet drag.

"Please, I can pay you."

He paused again, interested. "I'd like to know what it is you think you have that I want."

I swallowed. "Blood."

He stared for a moment, thinking it over. Then he turned and walked away. I smiled. I could bribe a vampire, nice.

I moved towards the doorway and placed myself just out of sight and listened. There was a chance they could smell me but I decided to not think about that. Eleazar was speaking.

"... remarkable evil nature."

Aro sighed. "This is only a hypothesis though. I wish to know the facts."

Marcus' deep voice floated into the hallway. "Curiosity killed the cat, brother."

"Yes but did not satisfaction bring it back?" Aro chuckled. "Miss Crystal could be the asset we've been looking for."

There was the sound of shuffling. "For once I agree." Caius said.

"Do as you please Aro, but be cautious. I've given you a warning you've chosen not to heed." Eleazar said.

I held my breath as a gust of wind moved my hair to the other side of my head. Eleazar rushed by, leaving in a rush I could not explain. I frowned. In observing the fleeing visitor, I'd missed the remainder of the conversation. The shuffling of feet made me nervous as someone stood up.

"Well then, it has been decided." It was Aro. "I shall go to her soon."

Crap.

I took off towards my bedroom, hoping he didn't make it there before me.


	4. The Letter

I set my bag on the couch and released a drawn out sigh. It had been a long day at school and Crystal hadn't been there. Weird.

I yawned and walked into the kitchen where my parents were doing that thing they did when they thought I couldn't see; more commonly known as making out. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. They broke apart and if vampires could blush, my mom would have been red.

"I'd tell you to get a room, but I think you know where it is."

My mom laughed. "Hey, teenagers aren't the only ones who get to suck face."

I decided not to mention that they were both technically still teenagers. Rolling my eyes, I opened the refrigerator and grabbed some orange juice. I didn't have to drink it, I simply wanted to.

"Where's Crystal, you two are usually tied together at the hip." My dad said. I stopped drinking, thinking about a few nights ago on the cliff side. I frowned.

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd know. She wasn't at school today."

"That's weird. I took her to be rather punctual." he mused. I nodded. That was exactly what I'd been thinking. I shrugged.

"Hey, um, I've got homework. But if either of you hear from her, please let me know."

They nodded and I headed to my room, checking my watch as I went. It was a quarter to six and Jake would be here at seven. I smiled to myself. Opening the door I knew something was wrong. Crystal's scent lingered in my room, the smell of tangerines and chocolate. Then I noticed the paper on the bed. I ran and grabbed it, recognizing the handwriting immediately.

_My dear Renesmee,_

_I don't know what happened, you won't tell me anything. It's like you don't have time for me anymore; in school you ignore me, either your phone's not with you or it's dead, and when I knock on your door your parents tell me you're not home but I can see your shadow move from the window. It's been a week and I miss you Nessie. All I want is an explanation, don't you think I deserve that? I was good to you Nessie, so good. I would never hurt you and you know that, so why did you rip my heart out like you did?_

_It doesn't matter…_

_I know about the law of your world and I realize my knowledge of you and your family could put you in danger. So I've decided to go to the Volturi and ask them for immortality to keep you safe. By the time you get this, I will be in Italy, moving within the crowds of people at the St. Marcus Day Festival. I should blend in._

_When I've become a vampire, I will return to you and maybe then we can talk. I just wanted to let you know I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Crystal_

The letter fell from my hands and the bedroom door was swinging shut before it could touch the ground. Everything slowed down and I moved towards the kitchen. What? Crystal was going to the Volturi? This couldn't be, didn't she know they'd kill her?

"Mom!" I crashed into her, sobbing.

"Renesmee, what's the matter?" she asked, wrapping her arms fiercely around me. Unlike her, I could shed tears and they fell like water in a storm.

My dad was there in a second. "What's going on?"

I grabbed for him. "It's Crystal, she's gone to the Volturi."

Before the second could pass, all of us were in the car and headed towards Volterra. As the trees went by in a blur, I could only pray she was still alive.


	5. The Change

_**A/N: I know this is a little abrupt however I came to the conclusion that writing the story in third person instead of first will be more beneficial. Sorry about the wierd change. So, from here on out the entire story will be in third person, I'll still change character P.O.V's, but they will no longer be in first. Okay, on with the story...**_

* * *

Crystal gripped the legs of the bed and stayed absolutely still, trying not to give away her hiding place. They were going to change her and she wasn't going without a fight. The echoing sound of footsteps met her ears and her breath caught, she couldn't give her hiding place up so easily. She didn't dare attempt to see who'd entered as the footsteps neared the bed. Silence.

She screamed.

A certain coldness had wrapped around her ankle and yanked her from underneath the bed and she had to blink a few times before the person's face jumped into clarity. Alec.

"My master plans on giving you the gift of immortality." He kneeled down, placing his knee between her legs, trapping her beneath him.

Crystal swallowed and began to stutter. "I-I hadn't realized."

A grin touched his lips. "I intend to take what you promised me beforehand." He leaned down and inhaled, taking in her scent. "Tangerines and chocolate, how odd."

As he leaned down and touched the skin of her neck with his teeth she tried to hold back the tears. Through the pain of losing her blood to Alec, Crystal could only think of how strange it was that Renesmee had said the same thing about her scent. It was then she began to wish Alec would kill her.

Her vision began to turn once more and suddenly she wasn't feeling any pain. Enjoyment ran through her mind and she relaxed completely, even wrapped her arms around the boy atop her. So it was true, there was pleasure in having your life force sucked from your body.

She barely felt Alec stop and move his hands to her waist and she shivered as he brought his bloodstained lips to her mouth before stealing a hungry kiss. From her lips he drew a moan and when he moved back to her neck, Crystal found herself wishing once more for the taste of her blood on his mouth. He was killing her but she had no objections. It felt good.

She cried out a little as he bit deeper, the pain causing her to squirm beneath him. The movement seemed to cause him to regain control. Alec rose in a blur and wiped his mouth, tilting his head and frowning.

"Humans heal too slowly. Aro will be here for you soon and will not be pleased."

She touched her neck with a grimace. "That sounds like a personal problem."

"Fascinating."

The amused remark came from the door where the king of vampires stood looking on. On his face was a bemused smile.

"You have just experienced the terror of our feeding and yet you still maintain enough wit to topple this building. So much... spirit." He chuckled. "How lovely it will be to crush that."

Alec stood frozen, his gaze astray, looking anywhere but to the other man in the room. Aro nodded once towards the door and within the passing moment, Alec was gone. Aro turned to Crystal.

"I am actually quite glad he's done what he has. Having the majority of your blood gone will lessen the pain."

"I wouldn't have taken you as one to be so merciful."

He smiled and when he moved, he was much faster than any vampire she'd seen. Her sight was useless; she could only feel as he lifted her from the floor and sat in the bed, placing her in his lap. Crystal took the next moments to just breathe as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. Its red color was beautiful against his pale skin.

"Make no mistake, my dear Crystal, I was not talking about you. I was merely suggesting it will be easier for me to stop."

He touched her cheek and the same look crossed his features as he inhaled, the experience like a drug to him. He blinked, sympathy painting his face.

"I can feel your pain, so much for one so young. Too much."

Crystal ignored him. Comments like that didn't change facts. She only needed what she knew was real. Renesmee, Nessie, wasn't real. Her memories of her contradicted the way she saw her now and for the time being, Renesmee would not exist in her mind. For now, there was only Aro. She moved her hair aside. "Please, let's just get this over with."

It felt like ice was on her legs as Aro's hands slid up them to grab her thighs, pulling her closer to him. "So eager to become a monster, something about humans I will never understand."

His face neared her neck and his teeth pushed into her skin. She hissed, the spot had already been made tender by Alec. Instead of the familiar stinging feeling she'd braced herself for there was this indescribable pressure building behind her skin. With a jolt she threw her head back and shrieked. Her neck was on fire and this same intense burning spread slowly throughout her body and she could see nothing beyond the bright flashes of red in her mind.

It was so _painful_.

And that was the second time she passed out that day.


	6. Visitors

As he peered down at the writhing girl he found he could not look away. He didn't know if this was his least or most favorite part. Even through unconsciousness she screamed, his venom doing as it was supposed to, changing her body slowly, torturously. It was killing her and that was okay. It would be over soon.

He moved her red hair from her face. "Shhh young one, hush. Won't you sleep for me?"

He looked up suddenly catching their scent. The world rolled of his tongue, sweet like nectar. "_Perfecto_."

He was in the throne room in a second which was just enough time for the door to burst open. A livid dark haired young girl rushed in however Felix did not let her go far.

"Where is she!" she demanded.

He smiled. "Ah Renesmee Cullen, how are you my dear? It has been quite some time." He looked her over. "My how you've grown! The decade sin we've last seen one another has treated you well."

"That doesn't answer my question." She spat.

"Well I'm afraid I don't know who 'she' is."

"He's lying."

Aro's smile disappeared at Edward's voice. "Reading my thoughts are we?" He nodded towards Jane as Edward addressed his daughter.

"He has her, she's—" Soundlessly he dropped to the floor and Aro looked on with condescension. He walked past the hysterical Halfling and stood above Edward who fell to his knees. Aro clicked his tongue. "It is not wise to continue sticking your nose where it is not wanted. Perhaps it's time you learned that." He reached for him.

"Don't you dare touch my husband!"

Suddenly Edward was released from Jane's unnatural hold ad moved swiftly away. Aro's delight returned. "Well, well, if it isn't Misses Cullen. How are you, Isa-bel-la?" Each syllable was sickly sweet.

Jane moved forward. "The time has come for that shield of yours to be disposed of." It was a threat.

Bella nodded, accepting the challenge. "I'd like to see you try."

Aro clapped his hands once with glee. "Haha! How amusing we all are!"

"I grow weary of these games Aro." Caius said. "Will you or will you not tell them of the girl?"

"Ah yes." He turned to face Renesmee whose face was hopeful. "She spoke of you so fondly. You must be of true importance to her considering what she risked in coming here. How sad her sentiment is not returned."

Her eyes widened. "When did you speak with her?"

"She stood trial for her knowledge of us."

Aro watched as the girl's face lost its color and she began to look as if she would vomit. Aro appeared in front of her and took her hand. He felt her thoughts revealing themselves to him as they swirled through his mind, dripping over the edges of his sanity, calming his madness. She drew her hand from him.

"Oh my, it seems you have lied to her. You still love her." His mouth was dry against his words and it was then he decided. "Follow me."

…

Crystal lay like a queen— a beautiful, bloody queen. Her eyes were closed, perhaps eternally, but in the dimness of the room she could have been sleeping. Her arm hung limply over the edge of the bed. Blood stained the floor, her neck, and her lips from Alec's feast. But Renesmee did not know this and rushed towards her.

"Crystal!" She grabbed her hand and Aro could smell the salt from her falling tears. "No, no, no Crystal no. Please wake up, please. It's me, Nessie. I've come to take you home. Crystal! Crystal _please!_" She was kneeling at the bedside holding the still girl's hand to her cheek. She seemed to not accept what she saw as she rose. She wasn't breathing.

"Aro!"

She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him, crying into his shirt. He held her to him, lulling soft words into hair. Yes, it was apparent now. She had cared for Crystal, very much in fact. So why break her heart the way she had? Aro knew there was far more to the girl he was holding.

"I am truly sorry Renesmee, one of the others got to her before a decision was made." He said, the lie slipping smoothly from his mouth.

Renesmee pulled away and stared at him, hard. She grabbed his wrists with purpose and he could fight the small gasp that escaped him. Her emotions ran through him, coursing through his veins where blood would have been, and dizzying him. He could feel her anguish, her guilt, her despair, and grief as they grew. The experience was intense. He wished it would not end.

But sadly the girl moved from him and left the room, likely to run to her parents to return home and mourn her loss. Aro looked after her and marveled at the mess she'd made for herself. Then he looked at Crystal. She lay in the bed unmoving, unnatural. Her breath still came and he could feel her heart still beat. His mouth was dry once more and he leaned towards her, reaching out to caress her cheek gently. Her eyebrows creased in pain and he decided she was beautiful. Her body was young, her face was fresh, and she had a certain ruthlessness that he enjoyed. She could be his pet, for now. But when he lost interest in her the solution would be simple; he'd kill her.

But for now she was fine. He leaned into her. He blood called to him and this was a call he would not resist, the chance would be gone too soon to waste it. Lifting her to him, he moved towards her neck.


	7. The Gift

The first thing she did when her eyes snapped open was look around, frantically trying to remember where she was.

"Whoa."

In every corner of the room she observed tiny details invisible to her human eyes, only seen now through newfound clarity and precision. Even the dust floating through the air was no exception to her perception, nothing was. The room seemed alive with new smells most of which she did not recognize and one she didn't have to. Her throat burned with dryness and on her attempt to swallow it down, she felt like she'd taken a bite out of sand. She knew what she wanted, but there was something she had to do before anything else, including quenching the thirst.

Crystal jumped off the bed and frowned at the dent she'd put in the ground. How had that happened?  
"You have awoken." Aro stood in the doorway, expressionless.

"How long have I been out?"

He smiled. "Only a few days, I assure you you missed nothing too important."

She was on him in a second, pushing him into the wall, not caring when she heard it crack. She leaned in and took a deep breath through her nose. "You smell weird."

"Weird how?"

Crystal struggled with an explanation. "Like you have more than one scent, or like someone rolled all over you."

His smile faded. "Sharp as ever I see."

She breathed in again and noticed something strange about the other smell. There was something within it that appealed to her, that twisted her insides and began to drive her crazy. Abruptly, Crystal moved to the other side of the room, grabbing handfuls of her hair and pulling. The thirst slowly consuming her body was becoming unbearable. Her stare was accusing as she spoke past gritted teeth. "Explain."

Aro's face was knowing. "You are thirsty." He materialized beside her, holding a piece of clothing that had not been there before. He flipped in around her and draped it over her shoulders, the fabric comfortable against her skin. Wrapping one arm around her waist and grasping her hand Aro began to lead her through the door. "Come, I will teach you to hunt."

…

The night was darker than another other Crystal had seen in a long time, no stars and not even the moon to shine against a darkness that hid her as she walked through the streets of Volterra. Aro had long since abandoned her, his teaching strategy similar to the one parents used when they removed training wheels from a bike. He'd told her what to do, ensured her there was no way of failure, and when she'd looked behind her, he was gone.

She kicked a rock and stared at it intently as it moved down the sidewalk in front of her. It was all she could do to keep her mind off the discomfort rising in her throat. If she didn't find a way to satisfy her hunger she was sure she would lose her mind.

The lesson here was apparent; patience and self-control. If in any way she revealed herself to a human there was no doubt Aro would not hesitate in killing her. She would have to be careful.

Crystal stepped through the door of a little restraint and was stopped in her tracks. The smell of blood washed over her like a mindless wave and she held her breath. Maybe that would help. She took a seat at the counter and a look around. It was empty.

"_Ciao_."

When she looked again, a guy was speaking to her in a language she did not understand, probably Italian. She smiled and shook her head, pointing to her lips.

"English."

He returned her smile. "I speak that too, fluently actually. I was asking why such a _bella ragazza_ was out here at such a late hour."

The hunger prompted her to move her hair behind her ear in a manner she thought might have been cute. "I'm an independent woman, capable of taking care of myself. Men don't scare me."

He gave a small laugh. "I was more concerned with the monsters that crawl these streets so late in the night."

Crystal frowned. "Monsters?"

"Yes, _i vampiri_, to be more exact."

"I'm not afraid of vampires." She bit her lip, harder than she meant to, biting back the need wracking her very being. "Is there, uh, anyone else here?"

The guy nodded. "The cook, but he stepped out for his meal. I can get you a drink if you'd like to hold you over until he returns."

Crystal licked her lips. "I have something better in mind." No seconds wasted, she jumped over the counter, taking the waiter to the floor with her. She had him pinned to the floor with her hips and slammed her lips into his. So close to his body, she could hear his heart beat, feel the blood as it coursed through his veins. Oh how badly she wanted a taste.

A growl came from deep within her throat as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped, tearing the fabric in half and tracing her hands over his chest.

He seemed amused. "You American women are so… aggressive. I like a woman who knows what she wants."

But he didn't know what she wanted, and that she would indeed take it. Crystal moved faster then she meant to, flipping the man over onto his stomach and sitting on his hands. Her fingers moved through his hair as easily as if it were water and she grabbed a handful, forcing his head back and his attention outward. Then she stopped. This man, who was he? Did he have a family? Did he have friends? If he didn't return home that night who would be beside themselves with worry, who would lose him? Crystal moved aside his shirt and decided she didn't care.

His skin broke easily beneath her teeth and blood rushed into her mouth, spraying wonderfully over her tongue. She drunk greedily, using her other hand to bring him closer to him. She could barely hear his screams as she fed. The blood filled her with so must pleasure so much satisfaction that she wished for more. It drained down her chin, she could not drink it fast enough. Even as the man went limp in her arms she did not stop.

Crystal panicked momentarily when suddenly her intake produced nothing. She'd sucked him dry. "Oh."

She pulled away from the corpse and stood, catching her reflection in the surface of the counter. She was a mess, blood all down the front of her outfit. What a mess she'd made.

Crystal hissed in pain as something hit her hard and fast. She looked to her shoulder and frowned at the closing bullet wound. She raised her head to the person with the rifle pointed at her. His white apron hung loosely around his waist, he was rather large, balding, and very afraid. The cook perhaps?

_"Demone_!" he shouted firing another bullet.

Crystal was astonished as she watched the bullet fly towards her, her eyes following the movement exactly. She reach out and closed her hand around the bullet. She'd never felt more alive and as she crushed the bullet to dust before the cook's eyes, she'd never felt more powerful either. Before he could fire at her again, Crystal was upon him, ripping the weapon from his hand and breaking it in half, she threw it aside. The fear on his face was delicious and she hoisted him into the air. He pulled a rosary from within his shirt and thrust it towards her. Crystal realized what he was trying to do and just laughed, flinging him aside, through the adjacent wall. She'd planned on feeding on him as well however he'd amused her, she'd let him live.

Stepping from the restaurant, she felt the cold night air as it tangled in her hair. The scents of the night were invigorating and it was this excitement that moved her feet as she sped back to the home of the Volturi.

…

When she stepped into the throne room, the joy from her face fell as she could tell Aro was not pleased. He sat with his legs crossed, staring at her harshly. He seemed angry, maybe even dissatisfied. She stepped to the middle of the room.

"What's got your tidy-widys in a knot?" she asked.

He inhaled, a sound more like a sigh. "I am disappointed in you Crystal."

The word stung, barely. "What did I do?"

He uncrossed his legs. "My dear, dear Crystal, it is more so what you did not do."

"How dare you allow that human to live?" Caius accused.

"I did as I saw necessary in the situation, and that man did not need to die." Crystal said, standing her ground. Then it dawned on her. "And how the hell did you know that anyway?" Her eyes widened. "You sent stalkers after me?!"

Aro stood from the seat of his throne. "I gave you fair warning, and you disobeyed our laws nonetheless. And for that we have decided," His voice was drenched with remorse, but his eyes were bright with anticipation. "You must die."

Crystal took an involuntary step back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd only just been turned and they wished now to take her life from her? No, that wasn't going to happen, she enjoyed the perks of being a vampire far too much.

Crystal could tell the person approaching her was not Felix, who usually tore off the heads of the to-be executed. Rage ignited from deep within her and moved throughout her system until she could feel the flames licking the semi-flesh beneath her skin. Her hand seemed to be ablaze as she turned to ace her executioner, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. She moved back and into a defensive position, awaiting the rise of her opponent. But he did not get up from the ground, he did not even move.

Aro was besides the body and the room was quiet as he studied it. He looked up, astounded, and when he spoke to his brothers, his gaze was on Crystal. "What an extraordinary ability."


	8. Touch of Death

**_A/N:_ Hello everyone, sorry it took me a while to post this chapter but I got sick over the break and did not feel like doing anything. Anyways, hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and I just wanted to say that Colder Than Ice's chapters will be lengthening. Not overwhelmingly so but considerably, I hope that's not a problem. Enjoy!**

* * *

Crystal stayed completely still, not understanding what was happening but not taking any chances either. The entire room was silent and many confused faces looked to where the vampire lay unmoving. Aro appeared in front of her, taking her face in his hands. His eyes gleamed.

"Again." He said and she could hear the excitement around the fringes of his voice.

"What has happened Aro?" Marcus asked.

He was ignored as Aro moved towards the body once more and gestured towards Crystal with his hands. Her eyes watched his every movement and had she been able to, a blush would have risen in her cheeks. The man she beheld moved with such fluidity, such grace that she marveled at him. How wondrous he was as his black and red cloak clung to him, swaying like color through water as he circled the floor, silently calling for all attention. Crystal caught herself then, averting her attention from his majesty.

Aro laughed. "Again."

She widened her stance, sensing the person on the wall behind her. Suddenly she was disoriented, dizziness clouding her vision until a white haze befell everything she looked at. The feeling was terrible but she calmed herself, knowing that for a second if she lost her head, she would quite literally lose her head.

"This is the gift of Tobias; inflicting confusion." Caius' voice rang in her ear. She sneered.

"Do not fret for we still have Alec. If you manage to dispatch him then your life in turn will be saved." Aro said. He nodded towards whoever was behind her. "Kill her."

Crystal moved her body to the right, dodging the outstretched fist of her attacker. Keeping her focus on him, she was unaware of her proximity to the wall and crashed through it. She picked up a rather large piece of debris and threw it to when she thought Tobias was and the resulting grunt satisfied her greatly until she felt a hand around her throat. It pushed her forward and when her face collided with the floor, the pain was splitting. She felt her face crack.

Crystal whimpered as she was pulled back onto her knees, hands beneath her chin forcing her head upwards. Her hands grew hot, the same sensation they had experienced shortly before, as she gripped Tobias' wrists and pulled him forward. In the instant, her vision was returned and she slammed him into the ground in front of her. She did not jump back this time, only stood and looked down at his shocked face. It was then she understood— he was dead.

"_Il tocco della morte_." Aro let out a sound of glee. "My, my, how precious you've become."

"Precious? Like the little Cullen girl you care for so much?" Marcus asked.

Aro's expression did not change. "More." He stretched the word so that it became a purr and was in front of Crystal, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caius stood. "Leave us." It was clear the order was meant for all others in the room including Crystal. As she headed for the door, Caius spoke once more. "You will be escorted and supervised by Alec."

She noticed he did not care to use her name and that bothered her, however only slightly. Ignoring the stares of the three men in charge, Crystal followed Alec through the door.

…

"I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter." Crystal sat on her bed, staring daggers at Alec who stood absentmindedly in the door. He didn't look at her when he responded.

"I do only as I am told."

She scoffed. "What are you, their lap dog?"

He didn't say anything. Staring at the boy, Crystal realized she needed something from Alec. What it was however she did not know. She remembered the first time she'd seen him and he's taken her blood so uncontrollably and his sister had entered. Only when she told him to did he stop, begrudgingly but so. It seemed like Jane controlled Alec more than Aro did, the only reason he did by them was because of her. Crystal hid her smirk, she knew what she wanted.

"He said something in Italian back there. Wanna translate for me?" she asked.

"_Il tocco della morte_, it means 'the touch of death'."

"Touch of death huh?" She rolled the thought over her tongue, liking the taste of the words. Crystal leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling before musing a thought aloud. "Jane's pretty."

She didn't have to look to know Alec was surprised. "You shouldn't speak of her that way." The door closed.

"No, no, it's a compliment. The fear she instills in others, her haughtiness, both are huge turn-ons." She crossed her legs, grin pricking her lips. "What I wouldn't give to crush that arrogance and put her in her place."

Alec stood beside the bed, looking down viscously. "And where is that?"

"Beneath my feet, six feet to be exact."

The guttural sound ripping from his throat drowned out the crash when he pinned her atop the mattress, forcing her hard into the bed and breaking its legs. "How dare you!"

"Get ahold of yourself, I was only thinking of you." She reached up to touch his confused face but he jerked away. "You see that, that's fear. I understand you fear your sister; you don't have to fear me. I know her power is intimidating but I can deal with her, get rid of her, and you won't have to be afraid."

"You're wrong." Suddenly Crystal couldn't see him. His young face disappeared from her vision into murky darkness. All the sounds from the room were gone, as was the weight pressing into her. The faint scent of cinnamon the vampire on top of her gave off vanished and she couldn't taste her tongue against her mouth. Suddenly, she was left with just her thoughts. She tried to speak, couldn't even feel her mouth moving but tried to inquire what was going on. Then she realized.

Her senses came crashing back into her, the feeling so forceful she inhaled sharply, arching her back from the bed, her bust brushing against Alec's chest. His grip on her wrists tightened.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"No, you're right. Why should you be? With a gift like that, you are easily the stronger of the two." Crystal observed, trying to catch her breath. "I wonder how she feels about you." His eyes widened and she could swear they were filled with hope. Crystal used the moment to push him off her and into the opposite wall, restraining him to one place. She looped her fingers through his pant loops and closed the remaining space between them.

"You know, I don't just enjoy the company of women."

He raised his lip in disgust. "I find your interest in the same sex revolting."

"The feeling's mutual of your taste in women. You know, society frowns upon incest more than it does homosexuality."

Before he could respond, Crystal had him by the shirt, pushing him harder into the wall. A small crater formed. He grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She pushed harder. "No, of course you don't. You're not afraid of her; you're in love with her. The way she uses her power with such a sweet face, such rotten innocence— it's gotten to you, hasn't it?"

Alec did not respond, simply swallowed.

Crystal felt the coming presence of a person and graced her company with one more push, right through the wall. She bent over him, her face serious.

"I think I'll find out a little more about your dearest Jane, just in case. And that's all you need to know for now."

Whoever had been sent to fetch her was now opening the door and Crystal was beside them in a moment. It was Heidi. She looked over Crystal's shoulder and most likely decided she did not want to know. She wasn't leading, simply escorting.

Walking behind her, Crystal smiled. She did want something from Alec— him. And there was no way she'd have him with Jane still around.

…

"You want me to what?"

"Do you aim to anger me by having me repeat myself, or do you simply enjoy the sound of my voice?" Caius' tone was nasty.

Crystal scowled. "How could anyone enjoy the sound of rotten, over-expressive vanity?"

His eyebrows lowered in fury. "How dare you—"

She remained still as Caius rose vindictively from his chair. If he wanted a fight, there was one waiting happily for him in her fists. But she wouldn't get the chance as Aro held a hand to his brother to still him. Too bad.

"Why don't we all calm down, hm?" He spoke to her. "It truly is a painless mission my dear."

Crystal stamped her foot on the ground, not caring how childish it may have appeared. "You're sending me to Brazil! I mean, I just got here so why do you already want to send me away?"

Aro was behind her, his hands comforting on her heavy shoulders. "Do not fret, we have every intention of your safe return." The small circles he pressed into her skin soothed her anger to dull frustration.

"A problem has arisen concerning a small group of nomads, they seem to be capturing large numbers of humans from the same area and holding them prisoner." The look on Marcus' face was one of boredom as he spoke.

Caius crossed his legs. "Your job is simple, dispatch the nomads."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you defy us then you will indeed be removed from the Volturi presence and banished, sent away to die." He held his head high, lips tense. "I refuse to be continually disrespected by such an ingrate."

Crystal batted her eyelashes. "I'm thrilled you think of me so highly."

He turned his head, a gesture clearly meaning he would ignore her. She shrugged before looking up at Aro who was chuckling.

"What?"

"You amuse me is all, so much fire." He smiled at her. "Demitri, Jane, Alec, and myself will accompany you on your first mission."

She moved away from him. "There it is again, that kindness."

He sat in his throne. "Why so cynical?"

"No, I agree." Caius interrupted before she could respond. "You'll grow weak if you show ones like her mercy. Make her go alone, rude children deserve to be punished."

Crystal felt the vein press into the side of her forehead as the comment reached her ears, curling her hands into fists. That was it. "You wanna go Caius?" She took a step back and held out her hands, beckoning him with her fingers. "Let's go."

Each of the three rulers looked to one another in obvious confusion. Caius raised an eyebrow. "Go where?"

She was confused for a moment but when their silence grew, Crystal nearly fainted at their cluelessness. "Go, as in fight? You've serious never heard of that?" At their blank faces she let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, never mind. What time should I be ready to leave?"

"Sometime soon. Pack light just in case we stay longer than expected and be ready in twenty minutes."

…

Alec stood, silently watching the fuming girl with careful eyes. She paced the floor with a bothersome look about her, almost as if some battle raged within her, as if there was a decision she had to make. Abruptly she threw up her hands and flopped onto the still broken bed, cradling her defeated head in her hands as she sighed. He could only guess what the problem might have been.

"You know, it is unwise to pick fights with Caius. He will listen to Aro for only so long." He offered.

She looked up. "What?" Then she crossed her arms. "I could care less about that bleach-blond bastard. It's just that Aro told me to pack a bag but I don't have anything _to_ pack."

He couldn't fight the taut rising of his lip as he thought of the previous time they'd been together. "Serves you right."

She laughed. "I guess I can't ask you to be sympathetic towards me considering what I did to you."

Alec uncrossed his arms, looking away and straightening his shirt awkwardly. He had not expected the response however he would be a fool to forgive her so easily. But he was curious about her and wished to understand something.

"Tell me," he said. "Was it really just a phase?"

She had clearly been caught off guard and her eyes moved rapidly around the room, searching for a distraction. "What do you mean?"

"Yours and the Cullen girl's love, was it truly only a phase?"

She smiled bitterly, flipping her hair from her face. "Well, that depends on who you ask."

He sat next to her, staring intently, calling her focus to him. "I'm asking you."

"No."

"How do you know?"

She cut her eyes at him before letting her shoulders drop. "Renesmee knew better than that. And so do I, no phase creates an attraction like that. How special must someone be to you if you'd give your life to save them?"

He pursed his lips. "Or hurt them?"

"Yeah."

Alec watched her throat as it constricted and he could tell she was going to dry sob if the conversation went any further. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I was the fool. I thought she loved me, I guess I was wrong. I know she got that note, I can feel it deep inside me. But she didn't come to save me, she didn't care enough."

Alec thought back to the grief stricken girl he'd seen leaving the throne room with her parents a few days ago and bit his lip. She was wrong, Renesmee had cared, had rushed over to save her, had put not only her life but her family's lives at risk to see her. He ran a hand through his hair. It was unfair for her to not know. "She—" Then he paused and tried again. "I wanna take you to get some clothes. We don't have that much time so let's get going."

She looked confused and took his hand dazedly when he offered. "We can leave without permission?"

"You can't but Aro wanted me to be your guard so as long as we're together, you'll be fine." As he led her through the bedroom door and towards the exit, he wondered just how true his words really were.


	9. Promises

Crystal hated flying.

Sitting in the seat of the airplane Crystal fidgeted madly, searching for comfort in the small space and finding none. Everything was vexing, including the fact that despite being the "undead" her ears still popped when the plane left the runway. She felt crowded against the window and the benevolent passenger in front of her decided it would be relaxing to recline their chair, paying no mind to her already cramped legs. But the worst thing of all was her eyes. They were unbearable.

Crystal raised her hand to her face, determined on removing the colored contacts but stopped when her eyes caught the slight turn of Aro's head. "I wouldn't."

"But they're bothering me. The whole room looks like they're a giant fingerprint over it and the scratches are making my eyes tear up."

"Do what you will." Aro flipped the page of his magazine.

"That's messed up." She let her hand fall back to her side. "We both know what would happen if you let me take them out."

He only smiled. The was fairly empty with the exception of a few families here or there. Even with the small amount of people, the thirst in her throat was great. Resisting was growing harder with every passing moment. Crystal decided to look through the window to divert her thoughts. The sun was setting, darkness arising, and she frowned at the purples and deep blues painting the sky.

"Twilight." she remarked.

"The Italian sunset. Beautiful, is it not?"

"No."

Aro set his magazine in his lap, clearly interested. "Why do you not think so?"

"Beautiful is too gracious a word." she said. Even as she spoke, the color drained from the sky, steadily given way to the oppressive darkness. "This isn't beautiful, it's scary. It means then night is coming."

"And you don't like the night?"

She pulled herself from the window slowly. "Not since I was a child no."

He crossed his legs. "I thought it a common fear of children, the darkness. I assumed however it was something they grew out of with time."

Crystal shook her head. "Little kids aren't afraid of the dark, it's what's in the dark that scares them." Flashes of a little room with no light crossed her mind, the faces of the people who'd put her there lit her eyelids. "They left me in the night. They didn't want me and I was alone." She tried to shake the memories away but their poignant effect would not let her.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

Crystal stopped for a moment, considering rather or not to continue. Her past was something she didn't like to talk about. She had ever shared it with Renesmee only to find her best kept secrets gone to waste. A mistake. Would she make the same one again?

Crystal opened her mouth but then closed it, acknowledging the flight stewardess politely.

"Good evening sir," She spoke to Aro. "Would you and your wife like something to drink, perhaps some wine?" she asked.

Before Crystal could correct her, Aro responded "Red, if you have it."

"She smiled and said "Of course." and moved to serve the other passengers.

Crystal crossed her arms. "Doesn't she know I'm way too young to be your wife?"

"On the contrary, you must remember we fly from Italy, not the U.S." He gave a low chuckle.

"It's still kind of weird. What are you, like forty?"

"I've had too many birthdays to count. I believe I'm around three thousand three hundred years old?"

"_Thirty-three hundred?_"

"Somewhere around there."

The stewardess returned with the wine and offered them a plastic cup each. The cork had already been removed from the bottle and she poured the red liquid into the cups, not a single drop to be wasted. Then she left the bottle with them and continued on with her job.

Crystal held her cup, watching as the wine swished against the edges of the cup and stained it red. When she spoke, her voice was timid. "Do you have a wife, Aro?"

"I do. Sulpicia."

Her name sounded lovely as he spoke it and she nodded. "Is she beautiful?"

He tilted he head. "Very, why do you ask?"

"It's just," Crystal averted her eyes, missing the feeling of the blush she would have been showing. "You deserve to be with someone as beautiful as you are."

Aro turned his body more towards her. "The same could be said about yourself." He reached over and combed his fingers gently through her long hair before folding it behind her ears, his fingers dragging across her jawline to settle beneath her chin and bring her attention to him. "Would my beauty be enough for you, I wonder."

Crystal's stare was sharp. "But, your wife…"

"A kind is allowed a queen and a mistress." he said before drawing his hand away and reaching for his cup.

Mistress huh? Her expression turned bitter at the word. Mistress. That wasn't what she wanted, but didn't what you did want sometimes come with a price? Was this the price of his beauty, the title of _mistress_? Was it worth what she'd have to pay? Too many times she'd been put second, put last, irrelevant to those she wished to be close to. Again? Could she again?

Aro raised his cup to her and she tapped hers against his, toasting to the idea. But it was notions such as these, so seductive, so filled with wishful thinking that one could easily be infected with its false hope. She would not be fooled again.

Crystal set her cup onto the tray in front of her and did not drink. "No Aro beauty is pain, far too much than it's worth."

...

It was straight to work when they landed, drawing their hoods to their faces and moving through the crowded airport without disrupting its concentrated routine. The smell of human blood was think in the air and it took Aro's firm grasp on her wrist to control the part of her that wanted to tear into the flesh of every person she passed by. It was later in the night, darkness swallowing everything it touched. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a rather unsightly area, a place where clothes hung from the windows of dingy buildings, tattered shoes littered the ground, and the air was thick with the smell of decay. And human filth. And it was here, on this deserted impoverished street that Demetri took the lead. He raised his head and embraced the passing wind, taking in all it had to give. Without turning he spoke.

"The mountains."

She looked up, scanning the horizon. Mountains indeed. With enormous height and green pastures clad along the sides, they were intimidating. But they seemed so far away. Or right, vampire speed.

They moved seamlessly through the night, cloaks billowing soundlessly behind them. The dense trees they traveled through were silent but she could feel the life in them; the bird fixing its nest around an egg, the monkey cradling its young, the stray dog circling the ground before laying down to sleep. It all was very peaceful for a place considered wild, too peaceful perhaps.

"There." Demitri poring to the mouth of a cave they were approaching. Crystal breathed in through her nose and held her breath immediately. Yes, they the right place.

"Shall we?" Aro didn't wait for a response and instead entered the cave.

It was awful. Though she did not let her shock show, Crystal was appealed. Humans hung from the cave's low ceiling by rope around their wrists and their sight was stripped from them by white cloths. There were easily more than a hundred people. The stench of sweat and death hit her like a slap on the face, calling her attention to the cave floor. Bodies of littered the floor. Crystal swallowed, she didn't like this.

"It's about time you showed up." The voice came from farther in the cave. They moved towards it steadily. At the farthest end of the cave in a chair against a wall sat a girl and it was clear she was calling the shots. On either side of her were two men each, ecept the one to her direct right looked more like a teenager. All five were vampires.

"Hello Volturi."

Aro smiled. "So you know of us, may I ask who it is I'm speaking with?"

"Shirley Tanner. Sound familiar?" The girl looked on with contempt. "Or do you not bother to remember the names of the people you kill?" she spat.

Crystal furrowed her eyebrows. It was clear Shirley knew them, but they did not seem to know her. Jane stepped forward.

"Are you aware that taking too many humans from any certain area at one time is against the law?"

Shirley stood. "I am. That's why I did it." She nodded to one of the men to her left. "I wanted to draw you out, I needed to see the faces of the people who killed my sister."

The man moved with incredible speed, faster than anyone she'd seen so far. But still it wasn't enough.

"Pain." The word fell near soundlessly from Jane's mouth and the man dropped to the floor with a silent scream frozen on his lips. Crystal watched in horror as something scarily close to glee crossed Jane's face, subtly tugging the corners of her lips into a small smile. Crystal took an involuntary step back. Jane would be difficult to deal with.

"Jane." It was Shirley who called her and she released her hold on the man, suspicion kneading her eyebrows. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's apparent you have a matter with me you'd like to solve."

"'Her scream was ear-piercing; her body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position and the other girl just smiled as it happened.'" Her face was a mask of hatred. "I knew it was you."

"What is she talking about Jane?" Aro asked.

Jane smiled coolly. "And how do you know about that?"

"Ten years isn't enough time to forget about something like a vampire army."

Crystal's eyes widened. She knew this story, Bella had told her about it. Once before Renesmee was born, a red-head had been out for revenge on her and created an army of newborn vampires. The Cullens fought every one of them off with the exception of a young girl of probably thirteen who they decided to take pity on. But when the Volturi arrived, Jane ordered her death. Bree Tanner was her name.

Shirley crossed her arms. "Our friend was in the army with her. He'd seen the whole thing and told me it all. Eight years later, he changed me so we could look for you."

"One survived?" Jane mused thoughtfully. "Well we'll just have to take care of that won't we?"

Something like a growl came from Shirley as her body went into a offensive position. "You bitch. I was only ten when I lost my sister, she was my life!" Shirley sprang forward like a lion pouncing on its prey and that was when chaos erupted. Immediately the men flocked to Jane, trying to keep her away from Shirley but Demetri and Alec were there to assist. They pulled two of the men away and with a powerful punch, Demetri immediately knocked one of their heads off. The sound was sickening, like the crack of the ice atop a lake when too much pressure was added.

Aro looked on with impassiveness as they struggled against their opponents and Shirley stood back as well, eying Jane like a cat would a mouse. It was four on four, evenly matched and though she moved effortlessly against the person in front of her, it was Shirley Crystal wanted. But all of a sudden she threw herself into the battle as Alec twisted off the head of the other man.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing with monsters like them?" They broke away from each other, a considerable distance put between them. The guy addressed her earnestly as if he really wanted to know.

"So you're the friend she spoke of huh? You look younger than me." she said.

The guy smiled. "I was only fifteen when Riley changed me."

Crystal shook her head. "Shame."

The stranger laughed in response. "I got to be with Shirley so not really." He moved in and thrust his hands forward, grabbing Crystal by the arms and twisting them in an effort to rip them off. As she kicked her foot out hard behind her and tripped him, she understood. They were mates. Crystal grabbed the guy by his shoulders and slammed him into the cave wall causing the whole thing to quake.

"Christopher!"

Shirley was locked in combat with Demetri, who she shoved violently out of the way before heading for them. Crystal spoke quickly. "You have to know that if she doesn't get out of here, she will die."

Another sickening crack was heard as the third man was decapitated. Christopher swallowed, nodding slightly in agreement. "It's exactly what happened the time before, except there are no dogs this time." There was no time to explain what he meant and he looked at Crystal pleadingly. "Save her."

Crystal nodded and took handfuls of his shirt before throwing him in Shirley's direction who sidestepped the wrong way in an attempt to catch him. She looked terrified as he crashed into Jane and Crystal knew there wasn't much time.

"Come with me!" she yelled, grabbing Shirley by the wrist.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed as she attempted to twist out of the other girl's grip which was far too strong.

Crystal brought her hand across the struggling girl's face. "He told me to save you!" Then she pulled, forcing Shirley along with her. "And that's what I'm gonna do."

They were at the cave's entrance in moments and running through the dense trees in less time than that. Crystal drug half-willing Shirley with her who insisted on planting her feet in the ground which was frustration. Christopher asked her to save her and she would, from Jane at least. That was all she could promise.

"We have to keep moving or else they'll find us in no time." But Shirley didn't seem to care and abruptly, she tackled Crystal to the ground. When she lost her balance, they both went tumbling downhill through the trees. Rocks, branches, and other small sharp forest floor things embedded themselves in her back as Crystal tried to slow their momentum by sitting and sliding when she regained control of her body. The pain was simply an annoyance, not as much as the other girl however with whom she was enraged. This hadn't been the plan.

When they finally came to a stop, Shirley was on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground. "You should have left me!"

Crystal stared at her incredulously. "You would've been killed!"

"I don't care!" It was then Crystal noticed she was crying, or at least the equivalent of. "I don't care. I tried to avenge my sister and he took the fall for it. I should be the one back there, facing the people I wanted to cross."

As she stared up at the black haired girl the wind swept through the forest, tossing the leaves and blades of dead grass into the air. It was then, and only then, that she felt conflicted. She knew what she had to do and even though Shirley seemed to welcome it, she didn't want to do it.

Crystal flipped them over suddenly, sitting on Shirley's back and pinning her hands behind her.

"Let me go."

"If I let you go back there Jane will get her hands on you, just like she did your sister, do you want that?"

"Yes."

Crystal pushed her harder into the dirt, covering her face completely with it. "Idiot!" Didn't she understand what going back to Jane truly meant? Didn't she understand she was saving her? She frowned. "Do you want to die in pain or in peace?"

"Why?" Shirley's voice was muffled against the ground and Crystal eased up accordingly.

"Just answer the question."

She turned her head as far as she could and when the moonlight struck her face, Shirley looked defeated. "Not pain."

"Then I won't let you go back to Jane." Crystal leaned in closer to her and begun to whisper, shielding her words as if they were a secret the trees would steal and shout into the wind. "I can give you want you want if you let me instead of Jane. I'll personally se to her demise in return."

"Really?" The hope in her voice was abundant. She nodded feverishly. Then she stopped. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "Will it hurt?"

Crystal let her go and rose, brushing off her clothing. "You asked for peace didn't you?"

She helped Shirley up and saw in her eyes hollow anticipation and acceptance. Behind the brave look was fear. Crystal reached up and caressed her cheek softly, the way you would cratch behind a cat's ears to soothe them.

Crystal stared at the girl, determination setting into her bones. "I will keep my promise." Crystal felt the heat flow to her hands.

Shirley closed her eyes and the expression on her face was one of content. "Thank you."

Crystal raised her hands and took in them Shirley's face before reaching out to catch her as the girl went limp in her arms.

…

Alec felt the familiar rush of energy as he willed himself over the humans still in the cave, stealing from them sight and sound. Aro had just finished checking all of their memories and it seemed none of them knew the truth of what had happened around them so he'd asked Alec to keep it that way. He cleared his throat.

"What now?"

"Now we release them. No sense in adding more bodies to this dreadful place, hm?" It only took a moment to move all of the people out of the cave and when they'd wandered far enough from it, Alec returned their senses. Now they stood with the four bodies of the vampires. The fifth one missing was the problem.

"What do we do about the girl?" Jane asked.

"I could track her down and get rid of her if that's what you want." Demetri offered.

Aro shook his head. "I want her brought to me alive. I'd like to know why she decided to save the and once again disobey orders." Aro was irritated, it was apparent. "Alec, you will find her and bring her to me. You know where we'll be."

Alec nodded. "Yes, master." And when he turned around and began to move, he could feel the heat of the rising fire behind him. It wasn't long before he found her. She was silently leaning over something, her hands working carefully and deliberately. At first she didn't seem to hear him approach but then for a moment she stopped.

"He wants me?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I suppose he thinks I've run off on him?"

"Yes."

She continued what she was doing. For a while it went on like this, her piddling along with something he could not see as a patient wind rushed through the treetops. Finally she stood and walked towards him.

"We should go, yeah?"

"Yes."

She started back up the hill but Alec did not follow immediately. When she'd been there was a mound of dirt, smoothed perfectly with no trace that it had been left so by a person. At the base there was a makeshift bouquet of wild flowers, all orange and yellow around a cross fashioned out of twigs. He caught up with her. And as he walked in step with the girl besides him he thought maybe there was more to her than he realized.

…

When she walked into the hotel suite and Alec left her, closing the door behind him, Crystal knew she was in trouble. The room she was in was lavish; easily the equivalent of a normal house save nearly everything was garnished in gold and black. She shouldn't have expected any less from him, Aro had very expensive tastes.

But the beauty of the room could not unfortunately distract from its chill.

Crystal gasped when she felt the air move around her and the presence appear. When she turned Aro stood, staring down at her with a controlled face, anger glowing in his eyes. He leaned forward, causing her to take a step back and when he spoke, his voice was low and controlled. "Now I have been very patient will you Miss Crystal, since the time you walked into my throne room. But my patience has a limit, and you are slowly pushing it."

Crystal looked down. She felt like a child being punished for stealing a cookie, or breaking the jar. She couldn't meet his eyes, even when his finger took her chin and guided her face to his.

"What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

Pain exploded in her cheek and she fell to the ground, shocked that he'd really just hit her. Something told her not to rise, and her attention stayed fixed on the plush red carpet beneath her fingers.

"Then perhaps tonight you learn your place." He turned then, reaching for the doorknob. "A timeout would do you some good, don't you agree?"

The squeak of the door opening rang painfully in her eyes and he head shot up. "No!" She found herself reaching towards him and she drew her hand back embarrassedly. But Aro did stop and Crystal tried to speak but her voice would not come. She felt panic grip her chest and she couldn't move. "You can't, I- I don't… No."

The door shut and when she looked again Aro was in front of her, her hand in his. His eyes moved, not looking in their current dimension but through her mind. Then he did look at her.

"I see. You saved her."

She nodded faster than she'd meant to and the words fell from her mouth in desperation. "I knew Jane would torture her if she stayed and I didn't want that. If I killed her, there'd be no pain and she wouldn't have to surrender to Jane's satisfaction. I wasn't disobeying you, I wasn't running. Please don't leave me alone."

His face was full of something near wonder. "How interesting, with a gift as evil and cruel as yours, you've found a way to make it kind." Crystal didn't respond and Aro's grip tightened on her hand. "Why do you tremble?"

She looked up, her eyes pleading. "You can't leave me, it's too late for you to abandon me, it's too dark for me to be alone."

He frowned. "Why would I abandon you? Surely you don't believe I would not have returned?"

Crystal moved her hair from her face. "Yesterday, Caius said you would banish me to be alone, to die. Would you do that Aro, would you let me die?"

With her next blink she was positioned in Aro's lap as he sat in a seat near a large window overlooking a city of lights and life. His head was on hers, his arms around her waist. "I would never."

"Do you promise? You have to promise me Aro."

Aro could tell she meant it and smiled. "I promise."

"Because I'm precious right? That's what Marcus said."

He laughed, the sound strange in her ears. "You mustn't take what my brothers say to heart young one."

"But I am right? More than one of the Cullen girls?"

He wove his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, more than my dear Alice."

She didn't know why Alice would be precious to him in the first place but it did not matter. She felt comfortable knowing that if they were playing favorites, she was at the top of his list. But then she wondered, was she really?

"What about Jane?"

Aro did not respond and Crystal took that as his answer. No, not Jane. But that was okay, for now. For now, just sitting with him was okay. She leaned into his chest and looked out of the window. They could stay like that forever because when the light of the moon touched their skin and the glimmer like diamonds reflected back, she had never been more comforted.


	10. The Past

Crystal went straight to her room. Although not physically tired, her mind yearned for rest. The extended plane ride back to Italy was nerve-wracking enough, not to mention the events that transpired prior to their departure in the hotel room.

She put her face in her hands.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away."

The door opened and shut and she didn't have to look up to know Alec sat besides her. He opened his mouth to speak but Crystal cut him off. "I know, I know, Caius sent you."

He nodded and she shook her head. "That bastard."

"Are you hungry?'

"No."

Alec raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You haven't fed since the first time."

"I'm not hungry." Crystal said harshly, refusing to turn her gaze to him.

Alec stood. "Well that's rather unfortunate but you have to eat."

She shook her head. "No actually, I don't."

There was a pause before Alec turned his head, suspicion radiating in his posture, and took a step towards her. "Don't tell me you've decided to adopt the Cullens' diet."

She moved away from him. "I'm not going to find my sustenance in mountain lion and elk blood. That's a waste of energy."

"Then why won't you-" He paused, realizing. "Guilt." Crystal didn't respond, only further affirming his hypothesis. "You feel guilt for that nomad's death and therefore have chosen to deny yourself food as punishment." He shook his head. "This is unwise."

"Quite frankly, it's none of your business." she spat, turning away from him. Before she could move too far however, Alec caught her wrist and there was a moment of panic before she found herself trapped in an awkward icy embrace.

"You shouldn't fret over death She'd already died before. Besides that, you were only doing your duty in the end. You'll become accustomed to it with time."

She pushed him away. "Is that the comfort you offer me? 'You'll get used to it'?" she sneered. "I see why the Cullens hate you all so much, the Volturi is evil."

Alec laughed. "What a childish word. But what else is to be expected of a child?"

Crystal whirled around. "What did you say?" But in the moments in which she lunged for him, that familiar cold feeling swept over her body and she could no longer see.

Alec clicked his tongue disappointedly. "You should really learn to control that temper of yours."

She didn't give it too much thought when she moved, just considered where his voice was coming from so she was successful in tackling the other vampire to the ground. The fact that she was able to find him must have shocked him so that as they crashed to the floor, Crystal was staring into the vibrant red eyes of the boy beneath her. And she knew, had she still been human, her cheeks would have been flushed with color. It wasn't as if the two of them had never been in that same position but for some reason, this time it was different. For that moment, they just stared at each other.

Alec swallowed. "Crystal-"

She turned around, sensing the presence of another. Jane stood in the doorway, her gaze cold and disapproving of what she saw. She looked straight at Alec. "Aro would like to speak with you."

Alec moved from beneath her and was gone before the suggestion to accompany him could leave her mouth. And when Jane entered the room and took careful steps towards her, all she could think was that was the first time Alec had used her name.

The pain was so intense, Crystal could make no sound as she writhed on the floor. It felt like her skin was tearing away from her body, every nerve, every atom exploding in fire. Jane kneeled besides her and even through the torment, Crystal could see the smile on her face.

"What were you two doing?" she asked with sickening politeness.

For the moment in which she was to answer, Crystal was released from Jane's unnatural hold and all she could do was stare at the blonde girl with hatred, thinking of the promise she'd made Shirley. She couldn't stop the smirk when she said "Screwing around."

The pain returned, this time nearing agony. "Do not get smart with me, I have no problem with killing you."

Crystal took in air, just for the cool feeling when she was able and wheezed out "Go ahead. But think of how upset you'd make poor Alec."

Then she saw the anger. Jane's face was contorted by fury, fury that was happily unleashed upon Crystal's body. This time she couldn't see, black spots filling her vision with darkness as Jane's words were hissed into her ear.

"Leave Alec alone. Or else."

Then she was gone and Crystal was lying on the floor, trying to regain her senses. Jane would have to die, there was no doubt about it and with her gift, the task should have been easy. But a touch of death required just that, a touch. And how would she be able to touch Jane if she wasn't able to go within ten feet of her without being subjected to such torment? She closed her eyes for a minute and just thought_. _

_Mom is so cool..._

Renesmee's voice filled her head.

_...do this thing that protects us..._

What was it that Bella could do? Oh right, she had this shield.

_...Kate taught her... Push her shield out..._

Her gift could move?

_...stead of just her hands, if you touched her whole body..._

Yes, that was it.

Crystal sat up. She'd have to learn to push the talent to other parts of her body instead of just her hands. And then, she smiled, Jane would be hers.

…

An hour into what she would call training, Crystal was ready to fall over. She'd decided to start by visualizing her ability, deciding it was silver, molasses thick and when it moved it sparked, like a live wire. She felt it in her hands and willed it forward, up her forearms until it reached her elbows. Then it snapped away, retreated back into her hands along with the burning sensation it gave off.

"You appear to be concentrating very hard." Crystal didn't open her eyes. She didn't have to to know Alec stood in her doorway. "Thinking about me?"

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Jane actually. She decided to prolong her visit after you left." She paused, standing. "Both your gifts are pretty amazing."

His eyes widened and for a moment he only stared. Then he was gone. Crystal rushed after him, grinning. She could feel the confrontational air that'd formed around him and knew if he found Jane, there would surely be a fight, something she would enjoy, something that would only further allow for Jane's destruction.

Crystal stopped at a corner and leaned against it, Alec having encountered his sister in the hallway. He'd grabbed her by the arm and moved her off to the side of the corridor.

"Jane," he hissed. "You are not to toy with the girl."

Jane jerked away. "What I do or do not do is none of your concern."

"The responsibility of her well being has been placed on me!"

She took a step forward. "Do not raise your voice to me dear brother," Then slower, threateningly. "I shall do as I desire."

Alec countered her advancement with his own, completely closing the space between them. And he whispered. "And is my punishment your desire?"

Jane looked up sharply, and Crystal could swear by the look on her face an apology was forming in her throat. But pride pushed it back down. "She is not so important."

Alec looked past his sister. "Is that correct?" He was walking away when he said "Let us ask Aro, he can settle this dispute."

Crystal was quick to follow, interested. When they made their way into the throne room she hung by the door, careful to ensure she could not be seen by anyone beyond where she stood. She watched intently as Alec and Jane waited to be acknowledged by Aro.

She felt a gust of air as someone rushed past her, noticing Demetri as he entered the throne room and neared Aro. Although softly as he spoke, Crystal could catch the words. "Visitors have arrived. But there's a problem. One is a wolf."

She frowned at the words, stepping out of her hiding place and revealing herself. "What does that mean?" she asked and she moved further into the room.

"What does what mean, my dear?" Aro asked, lifting a glass of vampire's wine to his lips. The scent of blood seemed to soak into the room and prod at her hunger, causing her throat to burn. But she ignored it.

"'Wolf', what does it mean? He can't mean a real wolf can he?"

Everyone seemed to be staring at her, either incredulously or angrily. But Aro only smiled that placid smile of his before taking a sip from his glass and returning it to the table at his side. "Crystal dear, it is not polite to enter this room without being called."

She frowned. "You're deflecting."

Caius spoke then. "And you are as rude as ever. Begone child."

Crystal turned to him, her eyes burning holes in his direction. "I don't believe I was speaking to you."

The room went quiet and suddenly, all eyes seemed to be on her. The gazes of the vampires that surrounded her seemed astonished, questioning. Who was she? This girl who dared to challenge the Volturi's most viscous leader, dared to stand to the executioner? Surely she wished to die.

She didn't flinch when Caius narrowed his eyes and stood, his voice dangerously low. "Watch how you speak to me girl or I will kill you where you stand."

Crystal folded her arms. "I invite you to try."

She saw the movement, Caius lunging forward, but it was stopped as Aro raised his hand. "Now now brother, patience. Crystal is just hungry." His red eyes turned on her. "Aren't you?"

At its mention, the hunger returned with vengeance, creeping down her throat and into her stomach. She reached for her neck in an attempt to soothe the pain but did not respond.

Aro nodded. "Alec told me of your eating habits. You shall be taken back to your room and I will have something sent to you soon."

She narrowed her eyes and still didn't say anything, even as she turned on heel and headed for the door.

…

Alec closed the door and turned, regretting the decision as his face was met with the fury of a fist. The force of her punch pushed him back several feet. Anger filled his chest but when he looked up and saw the look on her face, it died down immediately. Though the agitation and frustration, he saw the hurt.

"Why would you tell him!"

Alec leaned on the shelf besides him, deciding he would entertain her questions. "Because he asked."

"That was none of his or your business!" she snapped.

"You made it my business the moment you confided in me."

She scoffed and folded her arms against her chest. "Confided? I don't confide in anyone."

It seemed like even once becoming an immortal, people never stopped telling lies. He stared at her hard. "Except Aro."

She took a step back, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Alec moved from the wall, appearing before her. "Listen to me, it is not a good idea to provoke Caius as you do. He will listen to Aro for only so long."

"I'm not afraid of him. Let him try to touch me, I'll kill him." Crystal layed on the broken bed and turned her eyes to the ceiling.

Alec moved to her side, looking down at the newborn and frowned deeply. "So full of hatred." He touched the bare skin of her arm and she jerked away. "And fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"But the dark right?"

She rolled over. "Vampires are so nosy. Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "Curiosity."

"I suppose it wouldn't make a difference if I told you I didn't want to talk about it." She half asked, turning to face him but the look he gave her must have made it obvious it wouldn't So she sighed and closed her eyes, putting her hands behind her head. "My life has been messed up since I was born. My parents didn't want me and I grew up in an orphanage until I was eight. Oh and not the good kind either, the one that started in the back of some abandoned apartment building where they treat children like machines and expect them to be perfectly behaved, mindless things. If we didn't do what we were told, if we made any sort of noise ever, we were beaten."

Alec didn't say anything as she paused. Although her words were harsh, her face was calm as if she were sleeping awake. But he knew that expression, it was the beginning of a sad story, the one people made that promised their tale would only grow worse. He nodded, despite her not being able to see him. She continued.

"So one day this couple came through and said they wanted to foster a little girl. For some reason my name was on that list, the foster list, the one that means my parents would take care of me when they could. Someone made a mistake. But they took me and got paid some amount to help with my upkeep. But that was all they ever care about."

Alec watched as her eyebrows came together and she paused to swallow. "Then what?" he asked.

"I was given a small room, told to stay in it at all times no matter what or else I'd be sent back to the orphanage. The room was small and white and had a window and an overused potty training seat but nothing else, not even a bed. I was given one meal in the middle of the day, usually fairly large to hold me over but I never had human contact. But the night, the night was when it was the worst. It was cold, and dark and I never had anyone to tell me there wasn't a monster lingering in my corner. And the bugs, they were terrible." She opened her eyes then and turned to him and the sight shocked him..

He could see tarnished hopes filling her eyes. And she spoke softer. "Oh but Alec, that window was so beautiful. I would stare out of it for hours on end, watch the tree not too far away as it swayed in the breeze and I would dream of finding a family that would take care of me. I would dream of a mom and dad and a sister to love me." She closed her eyes again. "In that regard, you're lucky. You have Jane."

Alec nodded, having already realized just how lucky he was to have his sibling. He'd been through a lot but with everything Jane had been there. He couldn't imagine having to go through it alone. "And you were there until now?"

"No." He heard her take a deep breath in order to start again. "When I turned twelve, those people took a vacation; left for five days. They threw me some food, said make it last, and left. But into that first night I realized what am I still doing here? But I had always been alone in the night, always alone in the dark. And the house made noises, the floors creaked and it was like hell trying to get through that place. And the city was even worse. The last thing I remember was finding a bench and crawling on it to seep. When I woke up, I was in a bed and Renesmee was staring at me."

And it was then he understood.. "The Cullens found you."

"They kept me until a family was kind enough to take me in."

"And the girl?"

Crystal sat up then, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and looked up at him. He stared back expectantly, not caring how painful the topic had become, only wanting to know. "She was my everything. When I was younger, she was my teacher, coming over everyday when I was still too broken to interact with other children and showing me things she'd learn. She was my friend, she showed me life. And when I was old enough, she became my love." She wrapped her arms around herself like, he imagined, she had done many times in her in life. "I never had to spend another night alone."

"Do you miss her?" When he asked, his voice was thick with sorrow. He really did feel for her.

She frowned. "No, I don't." Crystal stood abruptly, causing him to stumble but even so they were nose to nose. "I'm not that kind of person. I don't get upset, I get even."

"What an understatement."

She shook her head. "Alec, have you ever been in love?"

The question caught him off guard and instantly his mind flashed back to a time before he'd even know what a vampire was and a girl he would've gladly died for. The memory was painful and he took a step back, trying to regain his composure. He could only nod.

But she didn't ask anything else, she didn't go any further than that and it was most likely due to whatever it was she'd caught scent of. Without another word, she was out of the door. Alec was quick to follow, having too caught the scent and he knew if Crystal reached the throne room, all hell would break loose.

…

Crystal stopped by the door, having followed the alluring smell of human blood to the throne room. She was curious to know what a mortal was doing in the Volturi's lair but when she got to the door, she froze. A girl was speaking, a girl she knew very well.

"I know this is sudden and I know I am asking a lot of you Aro but please, you owe me this much." Renesmee sounded like she was pleading.

Caius laughed. "The Volturi is indebted to no one."

"That's not when I mean and you know it." she turned back to Aro. "Please, I'm only asking to try. You told me once yourself, everyone has a right to a mate and I've found mine. It's not fair I can't at least try to keep him forever."

What?

It was then she stepped out of the shadows, not able to conceal herself any longer and yanking her arm from Alec's hold when he grabbed her. Everyone looked up when she entered and the room went absolutely silent. Surprisingly, it was Renesmee who spoke first.

"Crystal?"


End file.
